As all Hell Broke Loose
by solomonara
Summary: well, as the title says, all hell breaks loose letting all of our old villains forward united under King Kold. But this time they actually have a strategy!
1. As All Hell Broke Loose

As all Hell broke loose- part one  
  
Disclaimer- I own NOTHING mentioned here. excpet perhaps myself. But then again....  
  
  
Note- I am not to be trusted alone in my house with DBZ tapes and my brain. This fic proves it.  
that, and I messed with everyone's ages and timelines, etc. etc. etc.  
  
  
The scene opens at the Son house. Chichi and Bulma are sitting chatting while Goku and  
Vegeta are sparring overhead. Both are in Super Saiyen 4. (and Gohan can hit his Mystic level)  
An 18-year-old Gohan is watching a 7-year-old Trunks and a 6-year-old Goten play around planning  
mischief while Gohan's Girlfriend, Videl, looks on. Krillin and Yamcha are there as well and  
are catching up on everyone's news. Piccolo even had the good grace to show up, and he sat  
a good distance off meditating. A sudden cry pierced the peacefulness, but no  
one looked up. It was only a two-month-old Bra crying from inside the house for her mother. Yes,  
Bulma had had a daughter, much to Vegeta's dismay, but though he wouldn't admit it, the arrogant  
Prince really did love his princess. Bulma walked inside followed by Chi chi to comfort her  
daughter. Everything was normal; peaceful. There was no way anyone present could have sensed that  
in just a few moments, all Hell would break loose. But it would do so so quitely and shrewdly that  
not even the ever watchful Piccolo would sense a disturbance. But it was there.   
  
Down in Hell, King Kold had raised up a powerful army consisting of Freiza, Koola, all   
of Freiza's dead followers, and all of the dead Saiyens, including Nappa and Radditz. The Saiyens  
now followed Kold beacause they had no other choice. He was infinitely more powerful than any   
Saiyen could ever be. King Kold tricked the ignorant ogres (you know, the red and blue ones) into  
revealing the way out, and nearly every evil being who ever died followed. A ship was aquired,  
and before they knew it, the old Kold dynasty was up and running, ten times more powerful than   
it had been seven years ago. But what concern was this to the Z warriors? they were millions of  
times more powerful now than Kold and his army. Even Goten and Trunks, who could go Super Saiyen  
could probably stand a chance against Freiza.   
  
"And that is the difficulty we must overcome," Said King Kold, turning away from a moniter   
showing the Son house to face Freiza, Koola, Zarbon, Dodoria, and the Ginyu Force (minus Captain  
Ginyu. he's still a frog ^_^) "That child caused us much trouble. his father did as well. So did  
Vegeta. I believe we could have beaten them, had Freiza not been so foolish as to trust that Ice  
child. And we still can defeat them, though they have grown more powerful. We simply need to  
use tact this time instead of attacking head on. If only we had more information on them."  
  
"Um, sir?" Jeice ventured. Kold nodded at him to show he should continue. "Well there's  
a new technology called the Internet. It's supposed to have all sorts of information." Kold  
smiled.  
  
"Yes. Of course. What an excellant idea." and so, Kold had the entire army off to search  
cyberspace for suitable information. By the end of the week, they had found numerous helpful little  
tid bits, such as how to sheild your ship so the Ki of the passengers could not be sensed by  
anyone outside, how to build a Ki sensing device to act as a security system, and most importantly,  
DBZ websites. Thousands of DBZ websites. Sites dedicated to Goku, Trunks, Gohan, Vegita, even a site  
dedicated to Freiza. But the most useful site by far was undoubtably a little site called  
fanfiction.net . Here Kold discovered endless information on weaknesses of the Z senshi, but what  
stuck out most was the huge amount of authors who seemed to adore that pesky little brat... four  
stuck out quite prominantly. Daughter of Chaos, mysticGohan33, Barbo-chan, and Chelsee.  
  
"This is what we need." Kold told the group assembled. "These people have knowledge of that  
brat. They also seem to have great power. Look at what they write of. It has all come to pass  
in one time or another. we need them to further our plan." The group nodded.  
  
Elsewhere, a sixteen-year old girl is sleeping peacefully in her bed, unaware of the plots   
brewing. She has long brown hair and has obviously fallen asleep unintentionally, for she has  
the first book in a The Wheel of Time series propped open beside her. A large half-eaten   
package of multi-colored dinner mints is spilling over the floor. She has fallen asleep in her  
clothes- blue-jeans torn at the knees and a buttoned white shirt. Upon closer inspection of the  
room, we find that this girl has many interests. A bathing suit lays crumpled in the corner, and  
spilling everywhere are sketched pictures of a young boy with wild hair in a pair of overalls.  
Four cats lounge lazily around the room, occaisionally sniffing at a unicorn figurine or Dragon  
poster. The playstation game 'Thousand Arms' has a place of honor on her dresser. Suddenly, each  
of the cats arches its back and lets out a hiss. A blue beam has suddenly penetrated the ceiling.   
The girl floated up a few feet and vanished. The cats resumed napping.  
  
On the ship, Kold laughed silently as Daughter of Chaos landed softly in a Cell behind him  
"One down- three to go." and he set off for his next target.  
  
Across the country, another girl, younger than Daughter of Chaos by 3 years, has given  
in to sleep. She is in a white room on a flower-patterned couch, and judging by the scowl on her   
face, she doesn't approve of it. There is an empty canister labeled sugar on the floor next to  
her and on her head is perched a Siamese cat, keeping a watchful vigil from her dark blonde hair,  
shifting every so often to rearrange his claws in her scalp. The girl wakes up suddenly and gropes  
around for her glasses. Its 3 AM. Time to wake up. Grinning, she balances the cat on her head while   
trying to walk into the kitchen. However, this particular cat is afraid of heights and only manages  
to fall off, adding yet another scratch to the girls impressive collection. suddenly a purple  
light erupted out of the ceiling. The girl looked up with an amused expression on her face.   
  
"Well this is new." And she promptly passes out. On the ship, mysticGohan33 landed with a   
soft thud in a cell next to Daughter of Chaos. Kold chuckled again. Two more to go.  
  
The next victim sat awake, a can of mandarine oranges by her side, in front of her computer,  
considering her next topic. Writer's block had set in and she was fighting it with everything she  
had but it just was not working. She pushed her out-of-control bangs out of her eyes,  
tightened her long blonde braid, and proceeded to stare at the computer screen, munching   
occaisionally on an orange. Getting restless, she began to pace, her sandels slapping the floor.  
What could she write about? Cheese, perhaps? No, there was only so much you could do with cheese.  
She looked down at her toes as if the answer lay there. It didn't. A cat meandered in, glanced  
at her wiggling her toes, and meandered out. Seconds later, a red beam of light enveloped the girl,   
who looked at it curiously.   
  
"Hmm.." she thought, studying it for a few moments. "This definitely is not safe." Her  
last thought before losing consciousness was: "This would make a great fic..."  
  
On Kold's ship, Chelsee landed in a cell adjacent to Daughter of Chaos. "Just one more  
now." Kold practically giggled with glee. One more and he could launch his plan.  
  
The last victim lay asleep in her bed. Her dark hair was spread over her pillow from a pony  
tail. She, like Daughter of Chaos, had fallen asleep in her clothes- jean shorts with an adidas   
tank-top. She had a few pictures of cats on the walls, and many of dogs. When a green beam pierced the  
the ceiling illuminating the posters, the girl opened one eye wearily, only to slam it shut again  
She rolled over and pinched herself- hard. She felt it and her eyes flew open as the beam drew her  
upward. Instantly her stubborn streak kickedin and she began to try and fight it, but to no avail.  
With a force not likely to be discovered until the 30th century, the green light pulled her through  
the ceiling.  
  
On the ship, barbo-chan landed softly in the cell across from mysticGohan33. Kold was beaming.  
tomorrow they would commence with step two of the plan. With these four girls, who seemed to know  
the Z warriors so well, how could they lose? Kold began making preperations. They were so far  
off in space that the Z senshi couldn't possibly feel their Ki, and with a handy little device-  
one that would put up an impenetrable shield if an unfamiliar Ki came to close- these authors would  
stay on his side. The Ki security device was programmed to throw up the sheild if any of the Z fighter's   
Kis showed up within ten feet of the dungeons. Yes, this time they would have their revenge.  
No doubt about it.  
  
  
  
Oh fun! I have no idea where I'm going with this, but its going to be fun! I'd like to thank   
Daughter of Chaos, Chelsee, and barbo-chan for helping me with this and allowing me to include   
them. Sorry about the kidnapping, but what did you really expect to happen in one of my fics?  
So- 'till next time- Toodles!  
  
~mysticGohan33~  
  
  
  



	2. As All Hell Broke Loose Part 2

As all Hell broke Loose Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer- I dont own any of the DBZ charecters or the authers in this story- however I do own  
myself ^_^  
  
  
Note- ummmmmmmm. I can't think of one! astounding!  
  
  
  
Daughter of Chaos woke up first follwed shortly by mysticGohan33, Chelsee, and then   
barbo-chan. Each had the same confused look on her face. DoC was the first to speak.  
  
"What happened? Oh my God...Chelsee?" None of these authors had met before, but Chelsee could be recognized from her picture on the fanficnet.  
  
"Yep, thats me. Who are you guys?" She asked.  
  
"I'm Daughter of Chaos."  
  
"I'm mysticGohan33- er, Mystic G."  
  
"I'm barbo-chan." Each of the girls introduced themselves, but no one seemed to know where to go after that. "What exactly- where are we?" barbo-chan asked. Each of the girls looked  
around their cells. Plain brick. Plain bars.  
  
"We've been abducted! I knew this would happen eventually..." Stated Mystic G and she started muttering about conspiricies against the populace.  
  
"We have not been abducted...just...kidnapped." Improvised Chelsee. At this, Mystic G begins to look excited.  
  
"Kidnapped! Joy!" She begins to laugh, then realizes she is being stared at and stops. "Sorry, I woke up a bit early." she apologizes.  
  
"Anyway, the point is, we've been taken hostage-" began DoC, but she was promptly interrupted by a fit of laughter from Chelsee.  
  
"Hostage! *hehe* Hostage! hahahaha!"  
  
"Riiiight...anyway... the thing we need to find out is where and why." Continued DoC over Chelsee's laughter.  
  
"I believe I can answer that." King Kold walked in, flanked by Freiza and Koola, who glared menacingly at the authors. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am-"  
  
"You're King Kold! And that's.. Freiza and Koola? ummm, aren't you supposed to be dead?" Barbo-chan interrupted. Kold, Koola, and Freiza all fixed their glares on her now and she shrank back a bit.  
  
"We are obviously not dead..." Koola began.  
  
"Yes you are." barbo-chan persisted.  
  
"No we are not."  
  
"Are to."  
  
"Are not."  
  
"Are to."  
  
"Are- What am I arguing with you for? I can just disentegrate you!" With this Koola began to form a Ki blast in his palm. Kold however, put a hand out and stopped him.  
  
"Do not forget, we need them." He said smiling nastily at the now quite frightened girls.  
Chelsee had gotten over her giggles and Mystic G wasn't looking quite as happy as recently. DoC however looked Kold in the eye with quite an impressive glare of her own.  
  
"And just what do you need us for?" she asked, her tone unflinching. Koola and Freiza now grinned as well.  
  
"You see, we have escaped from Hell, and we brought back some friends. You remember the  
Ginyu force? And the race known as Saiyens? The Namekian's father? Garlic? Garlic Jr.? Anyway, we need you three lovely ladies to help me and my new-found army to take revenge on a certain group of warriors, particularly that child." He spat out this last word with intense hatered.  
  
"And just what makes you think-" Began Chelsee.  
  
"We can kill you without breaking a sweat." replied Freiza cooly.  
  
"Eep."  
  
"But you won't." Mystic G said, her eyes dancing. Freiza raised an eyebrow (a\n: I don't recall whether freiza has eyebrows, but you get the idea.)  
  
"And why not?" he asked slightly amused.  
  
"You need us." She replied simply. Kold's grin grew larger.  
  
"But not all of you." with that he stalked out with Koola and Freiza trailing behind him.  
Mystic G remined smiling.  
  
"Um, Mystic G, what if they don't need all of us?" asked Chelsee.  
  
"Don't worry, they do. The way I see it, each of us knows the Z fighters top to bottom, right?" the authors nod. "But the particular one they want revenge on- the 'child'- is what each of us specialize in. They'll be wanting to know weak points, battle tactics, loads of things about mainly Gohan. Each of us knows him inside out, but all of us have our strong points. I tend to deal mainly in his kidnappings" she pauses and grins "and mental stuff. Daughter of Chaos would be known for finding ways out of situations that are unexpected. She is needed for tactics.  
Barbo-chan so far has only written about his Chibi years, so thats what they'll be wanting her for. And Chelsee is loaded with ideas on attacks, and numerous other things. Each of us has a strong point; that's what they're after."  
  
"How do they expect to get us to do that? If they had done any research they would know we are devout Gohan fans." Said barbo-chan. Each of the girls knew the answer to this; either charm or torture. Each set her mind against the hard days that lay ahead. All of a sudden, Daughter of Chaos spoke up.  
  
"Um, isn't the auther of this fan fic mysticGohan33?" Each of the others nod. "So don't you know what's going to happen?!" she demanded of Mystic G.  
  
"No, she hasn't let me in on that.  
  
"Aren't you her?" asked barbo-chan, catching on.  
  
"Ummmm, well one might say I'm a version of her. You do realize that each of yourselves are reading this fanfic right now along with a bunch of other people?" The authors look up, expecting to see some giant face watching them, but all the see is the stone ceiling.  
  
"Weird..." comments Chelsee. "So how much do you know?"  
  
"well, let me ask myself. No, no, just kidding I don't have a psychic link with myself. But I do know that all Hell has indeed broke loose, and Gohan and Co. are unaware. As is Kami."  
  
" So you're saying each of us is reading this...but we're in it?" asked DoC.  
  
"More or less." everyone gets really confused looks on their faces, including Mystic G.  
(a\n:ouch. That hurt my brain.)  
  
  
Outside the prisons, Kold is speaking to his entire army.  
  
"The time is near! I will soon get those girls to tell me everything. and then we will see what great powers they have as authors. Zarbon, Jeice, Burtur, and Racoome have just gone to fetch our guests with explicit instructions from me. Soon we will win the Earth. And then...the Universe!!!" The crowd roars its approval and Kold sits down. Now all they had to wait for were results which would make themselves evident.  
  
Zarbon walked in first, opened barbo-chan's cell and laid hands on her shoulders, attempting to steer her out. However, she planted her feet and would not budge. Zarbon sighed and picked her up bodily. Holding her under one arm with almost no effort, he carried barbo-chan from the chamber and into another one slightly down the hall, with her kicking and struggling all the way. Once inside, Zarbon put his burden down. He immediatelu regretted it as the girl barreled past him and through the door they had just entered. "My, she is a stubborn one." He thought. He caught up with her easily and went back into the room, this time locking the door. The questioning would now begin.  
  
Racoome walked in next and opened Mystic G's cell. She leaned against a corner and waited for him to pick her up. When she didn't struggle, he got a perplexed expression on his face and asked. "Are you going to make this any fun for me at all?" she grinned up at him sweetly. He sighed and walked into a new room, further down the hall from Barbo-chan's. He never got to have any fun. Once they were both inside, he put her down and quickly locked the door. Mystic G however, merely examined the room. Large table. two spinny shairs. One humongous computer. She looked at Racoome who was still trying to figure out why she hadn't made a bid for freedom.  
  
Mystic G grabbed one of the chairs and sent it flying across the room toward Racoome who caught it easily and twisted it beyond recognition. He looked up from his piece of handy work.  
  
"Nice try, girly, but-- Hey! Get away from there!" Mystic G had attacked the computer which had convientiently been logged on to the internet and managed to send an e-mail to GoldenWarrior@Seiya.com (a\n: I don't think Gohan has an email addy, but its my fic, so in this one, he does!) which said one word; HELP! Racoome tried to stop her, but it was sent.  
  
Chelsee waited for someone to come and take her away, wondering if she should fight, or go quietly. Then a voice resounded in her head. "Chelsee!" She looked up confused.  
  
"Who is it?" She said. DoC obviously heard the voice as well because she looked up too. "Its the author. Now, I'm not supposed to be doing this but, send an email to GoldenWarrior@seiya.com" Chelsee looked at Daughter of Chaos.   
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
"Yeah. Golden Warrior? Sounds like Gohan. But how are we supposed to send an email to him from here?" Just then, Jeice and burter walked in. Burter picked up Chelsee, and Jeice took DoC. Each were taken to rooms similar to Barbo-chan's and Mystic G's. Chelsee distracted Burter by pretending she was insane, and bablling on and on. Burter had never dealt with this before, and so Chelsee took advantage of his bewilderment to send a cry for help to Gohan which stated the location of the Ship.  
  
DoC sent an email as well, distracting Jeice by telling him all of his good points and flattering him so much that he turned brighter red. The email told gohan a few details.  
  
Barbo-chan had also gotten the email address and managed to send one to Gohan stating nearly the entire situation because Zarbon had to go to the bathroom and left her alone. The authors were confident that help would soon be on the way.  
  
  
another part! this one got out quick too! now I know where I'm going, so the rest shouldn't be to hard. so, until next time- toodles!  
  
~mysticGohan33~ 


	3. As All Hell Broke Loose Part 3

As All Hell Broke Loose Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer- Not mine. Never were. so there Þ  
  
  
note- Sorry this one took forever... I got distracted. But anyway, I've been bending the truth a  
whole lot lately. Timelines, ages, but bare with me! I know Gohan doesn't have an email addy   
(and I did visit seiya.com . It is a bank, tee~hee. oops ^_^O) so anyway, if you don't want to be  
completely lost, I suggest reading my stories from the potential threat series if you haven't   
already. And if you do want to be lost, well good for you!! ^_^ Now, on with the story!!  
  
  
It was the night after the reunion at the Son house and Son Gohan lay awake on his bed  
in his apartment. Videl had been hinting for a while that it was time to take another step in their  
relationship. (no, not marriage) He knew she wanted to move in with him, and he was quite fine  
with that. She probobly would insist on moving to a house, which was also just fine with him. He  
just hoped they never got into a fight because he didn't want to be on the same continent, let   
alone the same house with her when she was mad. (Ok, I'm relying on what I've heard on websites   
and other fics here since I've never actually seen past the Garlic Junior thing) In fact, as  
there was nothing threatening the Earth at the moment, and no one had kidnapped him since that  
fateful battle with Char and Freiza, there was nothing stopping him. (Australia recovered rather   
nicely, by the way) and he had not suffered so much as a twinge if someone mentioned Ice.   
Settling down and getting involved was seeming like a good idea. Then his computer said something  
to change all that... 'You've got mail'  
  
  
"Dad! Wake up!" Gohan had rushed straight over to his parent's house after reading the emails  
and woken them up. Chichi rubbed her eyes wearily.  
  
"What's going on, Gohan?" She asked. she spotted Gohan brandishing four papers in front of her and  
read them. "Oh! Goku, honey look at this!" Goku looked at the letters from the hostage authors   
and his expression turned from sleepy to serious.  
  
"You're sure these are real?" He asked, eyeing the return addreess.   
Space-ship@somewhereinthemiddleofoblivion.com. Gohan nodded grimly.  
  
"How many people know my email address? Besides, when I tried replying, a fatal error came   
up because the computer didn't have enough power. It nearly crashed."  
  
"Right. We're going to have to go get Vegeta. I'm sure Krillin and Yamcha and Piccolo will want to   
help as well." So saying, Goku took off in a golden aura. Gohan followed momentarily in a blue one,   
leaving Chi Chi still clutching the papers wondering what they were getting into now.  
  
  
Back on the ship, somewhere in the middle of oblivion...  
  
Zarbon had returned from the bathroom to find that barbo-chan had sent an email. To whom,  
he did not know. He was, however, quite angry.  
  
"Who did you send the email to?" He demanded. barbo-chan grinned.  
  
"Someone."  
  
"Who?!?" Screamed Zarbon, getting annoyed.  
  
"A friend." Zarbon glared at her and she grinned back at him, throughouly enjoying herself.  
She knew Zarbon wouldn't harm her, for he feared the wrath of Kold. Zarbon tried a different tack.  
  
"Why did you send the letter?" He asked, forcing himself to remain calm.  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because *why*?" Zarbon asked, trying to be patient.  
  
"You weren't around."  
  
"For what purpose did you send the email???" He asked loudly, trying not to scream. Kold  
had said that these authors had power and he didn't want to get in the way of that power, whatever  
it was.  
  
"Because." Zarbon gritted his teeth. Holding back his rage, and action that made him even more  
blue in the face, was getting difficult.  
  
"Fine." he said "Fine let's move on, shall we?" He paused and breathed deeply. "Ok. You  
know why you were brought here, yes?"   
  
"Maybe." She said.  
  
"Grrr. You were brought here to assist King Kold, the most powerful being in the universe!"  
At this, barbo-chan fell off her chair laughing, while Zarbon stood by looking confused and enraged.  
  
"I'm sorry, did you say strongest?" She had climbed back to her seat and was brushing  
tears of mirth from her eyes, and still laughing quietly. In another room, Burter was having the  
same amount of luck with Chelsee.  
  
  
"Just tell me where you sent that message!"  
  
"Guess."  
  
"No, just tell me!"  
  
"No. You have to guess." Chelsee was having a bit of fun with this as well.  
  
"I will not. Either tell me, or else!"  
  
"Geez, you're no fun. but no, i won't tell you."  
  
"Then you will suffer the wrath of King Kold!" yelled Burter, striking a 'frightening'  
pose. Chelsee began giggling. "Whats so funny?"  
  
"Only your ignorance." she gasped after her laughter had subsided a bit. "You really have  
been dead a while haven't you?" Not seeing what this had to do with anything, Burter took out  
the slip of paper on which Kold had written instructions.  
  
1. Persuade to our side. If it fails, threaten.  
  
2. Test powers.  
  
Number 2 went into how they were supposed to test them. Burter looked curiously at his hostage.  
She looked curiously back. Nah, he'd persuade her after he tested her powers, which he was quite  
eager to see. He looked down at the paper again. Funny way of testing powers...   
  
"Ok, come here." He commanded. Chelsee walked over. "Now sit here and make something happen." Chelsee looked at him.  
  
"Pardon? How?" She asked after sitting at the huge computer which had now been set up for  
typing. Burter looked back at the sheet.  
  
"Um, type something."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Pretend you're in a fan fic," Burter read off the paper. Chelsee grinned. "And you only get one sentence." Burtur added.  
  
Only one? thought Chelsee. Better make it good... and she began typing.  
  
'Suddenly, King Kold's entire army found themselves faced with...the FUNimation staff.'  
Instantly, shouts could be heard...well, sort of. They were really a bunch of badly dubbed voices  
screaming. The ship shook and the voices stopped. Then...  
  
"BURTER!" Kold's voice (now normal) echoed through the ship. Burter jumped.  
  
"Ok, we're done!" He grabbed Chelsee and took her back to her cell and rushed off hoping  
Kold wouldn't be too hard on him. Things weren't going much better with Jeice and Daughter of Chaos either.  
  
Jeice hadn't realized DoC had sent an email... he was too busy blushing. But still, he was getting annoyed. Every time he mentioned King Kold or Koola or Freiza being all-powerful,  
she started laughing. They were getting no where. So he decided to skip to the power-testing part. With the same instructions Chelsee had had, DoC sat down in front of a large computer and  
began typing.  
  
'Though the four authors were indeed kidnapped, they had not lost hope, for Daughter of  
Chaos had suddenly aquired Ki manipulating abilities!' Jeice, who was looking over her shoulder, just had time to ask 'are you sure thats one sentance?' before she flew out the door and through the ceiling- right into the room where Kold's army was established, with King Kold himself at  
the head of it.  
  
"All right, time to test this," She thought. She raised her hands over her head and shouted "Masenko!" A Yellow beam shot from her hands and right toward Kold, who dove for a large computer at his side. After pressing a few buttons, the ship shook and DoC fell out of the air-  
right on to Jeice. King Kold was rather angry to say the least, and DoC found herself back in her  
cell at the speed of light.  
  
"So what did you do?" She asked Chelsee after Jeice had gone.  
  
"Set the FUNimation staff on them. You?"  
  
"I gave myself Ki manipulating abilities. It was rather fun. I got to try a Masenko."  
A minute later, Zarbon was carrying in barbo-chan who looked rather  
pleased with herself.  
  
"What did you do?" Chelsee asked.  
  
"Nothing they know of." She dug in her pocket and produced a key. "This just happens to  
fit every lock on this ship, and since i typed 'unbeknownst to her Captors, barbo-chan had a key  
to fit every lock in her pocket' they have no idea what I did, though Kold must have suspected something because he told Zarbon to bring me back here." Suddenly, Racoome burst through the door carrying Mystic G over his shoulder. He threw her in her cell and stalked off looking pissed.  
  
"Jeez, whats his problem?" She muttered rubbing her head where she'd landed.  
  
"What did you type?" sked DoC.  
  
"Well, first I asked Racoome what was making the ship shake and he told me about Kold's  
override system. So I typed 'Kold's override system exploded suddenly just as Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Krillin, and Piccolo appeared outside the ship.'"  
  
"So Gohan's here?" Chelsee practically screamed. All of the girls got glassy eyed for a moment thinking of the demi-saiyen.  
  
"Hey, guys..." said DoC slowly. "I do believe I have a plan."  
  
  
  
  
well well well, I hope this was to your liking. yes, I have the next part entirely planned out. All that remains is to type it. however, because procrastination is my middle name, it will be a while. so, until next time-- toodles!  
  
~mysticGohan33~  
  



	4. As All Hell Broke Loose Part 4

As all Hell Broke loose part 4  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any one... except Mystic G, who is so stubborn I'm willing to sell her!  
  
  
note- ah, this took a long time. as DoC put it, I am Mystic Procrastination Gohan33. heh heh.  
well, not to worry its here now!   
  
  
Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, and Yamcha had gathered at capsule corps. to figure  
a way to get to the authors- a rather difficult task as none of them had any idea where the ship  
was located.  
  
"So let me get this straight. You woke me up in the middle of the night and dragged me  
into another... 'quest'... with these morons," Vegeta gestured at the assembled. "And we don't  
even know where we're going, much less how to get there?!?!?" He was a bit miffed to say the least.  
  
"Put it this way. You get to fight." Gohan stated. Vegeta just scowled harder.  
  
"Well, we don't know who we're fighting so we need all the help we can get, just in case.  
If they're that far out in space that we can't sense them, couldn't the villains be some sort of   
extraterrestial..." Yamcha had been on an 'aliens are out there' kick lately. He didn't seem  
to realize that he was currently surrounded by them. Piccolo rolled his eyes. The only reason he  
was here was because Gohan had asked him.  
  
"Well, we'll just find out when we get there." Said Goku. "Which brings us to the point...how?"   
There was silence. Space travel would take a long time, and they might end up to late. Add that to the  
fact that they had no idea where they were headed, and things were looking pretty near impossible.   
  
"Well, what about the dragon balls?" Krillin asked. Everyone slapped themselves mentally.  
Of course! They had just begun to make plans when a crack of lightning pierced the sky and the  
stars appeared to wink out even as the group looked up. The lightning had struck nearby, sending  
a shockwave theough the ground. But before anyone could feel the tremor, they all vanished.  
  
Somewhere deep in space, 6 auras flared in the darkness illuminating a large ship.  
  
"Well. That was... different." Said a slightly green Gohan. He felt as though he'd just  
had his intestines pulled out and rearranged. By the looks on his companions faces they probabley  
felt more or less the same.  
  
"Wait a second..." Goku said suddenly.  
  
"That ki," said Krillin picking it up.  
  
"Aw crap. Not Again!" Yamcha had so been looking forward to meeting the little gray men.  
  
"How the hell...?" Vegeta was in a rather uncharacteristic state of confusion.  
  
"They're back AGAIN? I thought we finished them!" Said Piccolo.  
  
"Wait! there's others..." Gohan said. The rest of them looked up. Vegeta was the first to  
speak.  
  
"Those are... are Saiyen ki's!" He said, dumbfounded.  
  
"Thats right," Said Kold grinning. He, Freiza, and Koola had just flown out to greet the   
unexpected guests, followed by a gargantuan army composed of Saiyens along with thousands of   
other evil beings that had died.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the ship, Daughter of Chaos had launched her plan.  
  
"Ok, barbo-chan has the key. So we escape. Gohan should be here by now, right?" Mystic G  
nodded. "Good. So while they are fighting, we cause as much damage to the ship as possible."  
All four authors grinned as barbo-chan freed them. Time for some fun.  
  
"All right, where to?" Chelsee asked.  
  
"How about the main control room?" barbo-chan suggested. The rest of the authors agreed  
and they set out to find their way around the ship.  
  
"Hey, wait a second!" Called out Mystic G. "Look at this!" Taped to the wall was a little  
sign that stated 'Main Power And Control Room' an arrow pointed down the hallway.  
  
"Too easy," Said DoC taking the lead. Along the hall were several other signs proclaiming  
things like 'Danger! Bio-hazard!' and 'Do not enter!'  
  
"Gee, you kinda get the feeling this is going to be dangerous," Said Chelsee.   
  
"No, ya think?" Said DoC laughing.  
  
"Hey you guys, check this out!" Called barbo-chan further down the hall. The three   
authors hurried forward. barbo-chan was standing in front of an open door. Inside there was a   
large variety of weapons. This room was obviously the armory. The suthors grinned at eachother   
and dove in, each rumaging for a suitable weapon.  
  
"All these weapons and not one light saber!" stated Chelsee.  
  
"Oh, come on, you don't really expect them to..." barbo-chan stopped in mid search. "Well  
lookee here! Catch, Chelsee!" And she tossed a metal object to Chelsee, who caught it. She pushed  
a button and a multi-colored beam appeared.  
  
"Hey, all right!" Chelsee exclaimed, waving her new toy around.  
  
"Look what I found!" DoC stood from where she was bent with a white metal something attached  
to her arm. "Its one of those things you always see soldiers wearing that shoots lasers!" She   
tried it out, and indeed it worked quite well against the armory door.  
  
"This suits me." said Mystic G taking an old worn bow and arrow from the wall. Seeing the  
looks of her fellow authors, she continued, "I know it looks old and frail, but its clearly not  
ordinary! Just look!" Indeed, the bow and quiver of arrows seemed to have a faint aura around them.   
Mystic G strapped them to her back.  
  
"In fact," barbo-chan began looking at the wall where Mystic G had taken the weapon from,  
"All the weapons on this wall are like that! They must be powerful, or else why would Kold even   
have them?" So saying, barbo-chan stepped forward and took a stout oaken staff from the wall   
and strapped it to her back. DoC abandoned her laser and armed herself with a sword with a black   
sheath. Chelsee refused to abandon her light-saber, but took a short dagger and sheathed both   
around her waist. The newly-armed authors set off again to find the main control room.  
  
  
I am so sorry this was short! but I have big plans brewing in my head!! I've got about 50 fics i  
would love to type right now, but I'm going to finish this one first! aren't you glad? anyway,  
school started, so its going to be even longer between posts. *groan* so, until next time,   
toodles!  
  
~mysticGohan33~  



	5. As All Hell Broke Loose Part 5

As All Hell Broke Loose Part 5  
  
  
Disclaimer- you should know it by now, but for those lawyers out there, I don't own one bit!   
except of course for the marvelous plotline ^_^  
  
  
Note- Ah, I have plans. This entire story is all written out in my head, so I know the ending!  
that's annoying isn't it? But never fear, the end is near! hee hee I rhyme ^_^ anyway, on with   
the show!  
  
  
Four figures stood in a room that was completely dark, save for a faint greenish glow  
coming from the center of the room.  
  
"What is it?" Asked barbo-chan. The authors were now in the main control room which was  
quite surprisingly, deserted.  
  
"A nuclear core. Kold is probobly using it to power the ship. Anyone for nuclear fission?"  
Mystic G asked, drawing her bow with a grin.  
  
"No, wait, won't it explode? The radioactive waves in here could be enough to kill us!"  
Daughter of Chaos cautioned.  
  
"Yes, we should find some other way of damaging the ship," Agreed Chelsee. Mystic G   
lowered her weapon.  
  
"You're right. How, though?" She asked.  
  
"Maybe we can dislodge it from its case and then dispose of it," Suggested barbo-chan.  
  
"Yes but how... ah, voila!" said Chelsee, discovering a large rack of strange looking suits.  
"These probably will protect us." She passed them out and the authors put them on. they were much  
to large.  
  
"Ok, who wants to handel it?" DoC asked.  
  
"I will, I guess." Volunteered Mystic G. She tried to open the compartment but it wouldn't  
budge. "Its locked I guess. You know, maybe this isn't such a good idea. I mean only trained  
professionals are supposed to handel these things."  
  
"You call Kold's goons traind professionals? Lemme have a crack at it." Said Chelsee   
drawing her saber. The lock was melted in minutes. Mystic G stepped forward again to remove the  
nuclear core. she laid her gloved hands around it and drew it out. The ligt grew, but nothing else  
happened, save for a faint hissing noise all around the ship. They all breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Ok, let's find a way to get rid of this thing!" Said DoC. barbo-chan led the way, followed  
by Chelsee, Doc, and then Mystic G.  
  
"That was way to easy," said barbo-chan as they stepped across the threshold back into   
the hallway. But as soon as Mystic G stepped across, red lights flashed in place of the ordinary ones  
(which were no longer lit, because they had taken the main power supply) and a shrill alarm  
went off making them all jump. A faint clatter was heard behind them and Mystic G. said,  
  
"Um, guys? I dropped it." Each whipped around with a look of horror on her face and saw  
that the core was now glowing red.  
  
"RUN!!!" Screamed Chelsee. The girls hurtled down the hallway, tearing off the ridiculously  
large suits as they went. They heard the core explode behind them and picked up the pace. A sharp  
turn here, a long stretch of hallway there, many bypassed rooms, and they ended up, quite unfortunately  
at a dead end- Directly in the path of the oncoming explosion's flames and radioactive heat.  
  
"We're gonna die!" Screamed barbo chan.  
  
"No we're not. Just stay calm." Said DoC. "What am I saying? We're doomed!!!" All four   
crouched in a corner and screamed for dear life.  
  
  
  
Outside the ship, and out of earshot to the poor authors screams, the Z warriors and   
Kold's army hovered. Kold had just finished explaining exactly how he had managed this ellaborate   
set-up, leaving out kidnapping the authors.  
  
"Well that's all very well and good," Said Gohan, who right now was very angry. "But would  
you care to explain just why I got four distress signals from your ship, and how we appeared here?"  
Kold's grin flickered for an instant, but quickly replaced itself.  
  
"Fine. I kidnapped four young ladies. Authors, to be precise, with extraordinary powers  
with words. My plan was to get to all of you. And it worked well, for one of the authors even   
brought you here with her powers. You see, all seemed to know you quite well." He licked his lips.  
"Currently, I have a soldier standing by to blow up the Prison ward if any of you does not surrendor."  
Freiza glanced at Kold swiftly. It was a lie, all the soldiers were here. But these do-gooders   
didn't know that. He grinned. Gohan was about to reply when something- a very soft something-reached  
his sensitive half-saiyen ears. Goku and Vegeta heard it too but no one else did, it was that   
quiet. Gohan half-glanced at his father who in turn gave a small nod. Gohan took off so quickly  
that no one save the Z fighters could follow. To Kold it was as if he had blinked, and in that  
milisecond his target had vanished. He frowned.   
  
"Go after him," he told a quadron of his army,  
"Destroy the ship if he resists." The soldiers took off. Piccolo grinned mentally, knowing the   
soldiers woiuld never be able to take Gohan. Gohan would be able to survive the blast of the ship  
if they blew it up. But the human girls...  
  
  
Gohan ran through the halls, blasting away a wall here and there, following the increasing   
screams of the authors. It took him all of five seconds to reach them and place himself between  
them and the blast which was more or less on top of them by now. "Masenko!" The explosion   
disentegrated against the golden beam and the danger passed. The authors opened their eyes   
cautiously, slowly taking in the damaged hallway, the fact that they were still alive, and their   
savior, who turned and spoke to them.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked  
  
"More or less," answered an astonished Mystic G.  
  
"Good. Now I suggest we get out of here before- uh oh." A group of soldiers had just   
rounded a corner and were blocking the exit.  
  
"Ah, King Kold has given me orders to take you 5 prisinor. Surrendor now!" Stated the  
slightly nervous leader. Gohan narrowed his eyes and showed no signs of moving. "I also have   
orders to blow up this place if you resist!" tried the leader again, brandishing a detonation   
switch. Gohan's eyes flicked toward the authors who felt a sudden pang of guilt. Gohan sighed,   
resignedly.  
  
"Fine." he said. "But you can't hurt them." The leader looked slightly more confident as  
he lead Gohan and the girls to their cells and locked them in. He then stalked off to report a   
successful mission. Once he was gone, Gohan walked to the front of his cell, grasped two bars,  
and with no apparent effort pried them apart forming a gap large enough for him to step through,  
which he did.  
  
"Kold obviously wasn't counting on taking me captive. Again." he said. "No special room was  
prepared this time. He has gotten lazy in Hell."  
  
"He is pretty stupid," said barbo-chan taking out the key and unlocking her door, then   
moving on to the other authors.  
  
"Where'd you get that?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I wrote about it. Kold had us write a sentence and it came true. Thats how you got here."  
she explained.  
  
"Now I think," began Chelsee, "That you should go and beat up those idiots so we can go  
home!"  
  
"But if I fight, Kold will blow up the ship." Gohan said doubtfully.  
  
"Oh, somehow I doubt it." DoC said. "That explosion just now was the main power source.  
That detonation switch won't work." Gohan grinned- rather like Vegeta.  
  
"You're sure?" he asked  
  
"`Solutely."  
  
"Well, then I'll be off to destroy those goons once and for all. You four should probobly  
stay here; it's safer. I see you've armed yourselves. That should be sufficient protection against  
a base soldier. But if a Saiyen or more powerful one comes along, just scream and I'll be right   
there." With that he took off to join the others, leaving the girls staring after him in reverent  
awe.  
  
Outside, Kold's quadron had returned with the good news. Kold addressed the Z fighters  
who had begun to wonder whether they would see any action at all.  
  
"Friends," spake Kold "I advise you to surrender now. Not only will we blow up the ship,  
but we have your youngest." He spoke in a formal voice as one is wont to do when one is addressing  
one of lower standard. Vegeta was not surprised. The kid had been to soft. He should have let  
those girls be blown up (isn't he nice?) for all he knew, they were on Kold's side. Piccolo was  
thinking similarly. Goku and Yamcha on the other hand, thought it brave of him to save the girls   
lives, though it did pose a problem. Each was thinking different things.  
  
"What do I care if the brat got himself kidnapped again?" Vegeta thought. A picture of   
Bulma pulling a 'chichi' popped into his head. "Ok, but I am not going to give in to these thugs."  
He thought.  
  
"Still no little aliens." Yamcha was thinking, still oblivious to the fact that he was  
surrounded, more so than ever, by them.  
  
"Gohan can get out of this mess. No problem." Said Piccolo, who had been keeping careful  
watch on his student's ki. He prepared for a fight.  
  
"How are we gonna get out of this one?" Krillin wondered silently.  
  
"Thats my Gohan," thought Goku who had also been keeping tabs on his son's ki. "Never  
lets anyone down." For he had noticed Gohan's ki coming closer.  
  
"Surrender now!" Kold yelled frusterated at his opponent's seeming refusal to co-opperate.  
  
"Now why would we do a stupid thing like that?" snarled Piccolo, slipping into a fighting  
stance.  
  
"Only because I thought you cared about your little friend, but obviously you don't,  
or else you-"  
  
"Give it a rest. I'm right here." Gohan said, flying up from the ship and stopping Kold  
in mid-speech. Piccolo grinned proudly, and Goku beamed. Vegeta scowled and Krillin relaxed.  
Yamcha looked around to see whether an alien had shown up.  
  
"What the- You idiot!" Kold exclaimed, turning on the leader of the quadron he had sent  
out. "You didn't secure him properly! you...you..." But Kold was at a loss for words.  
  
"Idiot?" prompted Freiza  
  
"Bungler?" suggested Koola  
  
"Fool?" tried Jeice.  
  
"SHUT UP!" yelled kold. "Fine! we'll settle this the old-fashioned way." He turned to address  
Goku. "My army against yours."  
  
"Heh. Fine." Said Goku, a saiyen-like smile coming over his face. "But it's only fair to  
ask you. How many of your army know that we are the legendary Super Saiyens?" A few heads in Kolds  
army turned, mostly Saiyens.  
  
"Prove it!" some one called. Kold feared a mutiny, but there was nothing he could do to   
prevent the three Saiyens from powering up. In a moment, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta had hit SSJ 1,  
but they didn't stop there. Krillin, Piccolo, and Yamcha moved back to allow room for the growing  
auras and Kold and his army were blown back several feet. The three warriors stopped only when  
Goku and Vegeta had hit SSJ 4 and Gohan had achieved his mystic level. A few from Kold's army  
edged closer to Goku and co. Sensing rebellion, Kold shouted,  
  
"Don't go to their side, men! They can't harm us!" This seemed to reassure most of the   
army.  
  
"What are you talking about?" demanded Vegeta, very meanacing in SSJ4. Kold's old grin  
flew back into position.  
  
"You mean I forgot to tell you? hehe, you can't hurt us. We are not alive. You cannot  
kill us. You cannot possibly hope to win now." The Z warriors stared at him in shock for a few   
moments.  
  
"I guess we'll find out then won't we?" Krillin said. Kold urged his army forward and  
the battle was finally on.  
  
  
Back in the ship, Mystic G, barbo-chan, Chelsee, and DoC were doing everything they   
could to dismantle some important looking machinary. Chelsee had her light-saber out and was busily  
melting a hunk of metal, DoC was hacking away at wires with her sword, barbo-chan was seriously  
damaging a machine with her staff, while Mystic G was pulling wires apart and reataching them to   
different things so that the ship was soon looking like a war zone. Suddenly DoC stood up and  
moved to the window where the battle taking place was in clear view.  
  
"Hey, check it out! Gohan's in his mystic stage!" She exclaimed. The authors hurried over  
and crowded around the window.  
  
"Thats what I was named after." said Mystic G starry eyed.  
  
"But why isn't the battle over yet? I mean that army should be history against them!"  
Chelsee pointed out. The others shrugged.  
  
"Maybe Kold and his army aquired some new power," suggested barbo-chan.  
  
"If that's so, It makes our job all the more important." said mystic G. she walked over  
to a large metal box and gave it a solid kick. Immediately there was a whirring noise and the   
lights clicked on again as the ship hummed back to life.  
  
"That must have been the back-up generator." Said DoC. "We should destroy it to."  
  
"Um, correct me if I'm wrong, Mystic G, but didn't you rewire a whole bunch of stuff   
around here?" Asked barbo-chan.   
  
"Yeah, so- oops." The red lights flashed and the alarm resounded. The authors sheathed  
their weapons and ran for dear life. Again.  
  
"Geez, Twice in one hour! What is it with you and explosions?" exclaimed Chelsee as they   
hurtled down another hallway.  
  
"I don't know, but we've been lucky so far!" Mystic G replied as they came careening   
around a corner- right into a dead end. Again.  
  
"Quick, get in!" DoC slammed her hand against a wall and an elevator opened where solid   
wall should have been. The authors piled in and listened to the elavator music on the way up to  
the highest level.  
  
"How'd you know that was there?" asked barbo-chan.  
  
"You just have to know where to look." She replied. A bell sounded and the authors   
stepped onto the roof of the ship, where, they were surprised to find, they could breathe!  
  
"Gravity pads." Chelsee pointed to carpet here and there. "They are generating artificial  
gravity."  
  
"And unless I'm mistaken, the ship actually has an atmosphere! It extends for at least  
ten miles around! That's how we're breathing." stated barbo-chan.  
  
"But if the ship is about to blow up then won't the atmosphere disentegrate?" DoC asked  
  
"It should hang for a while. Maybe." answered barbo-chan.  
  
"Well, we're about to find out!" Said Mystic G. A faint rumbling had begun, telling them   
that the ship was about to explode.  
  
"JUMP!" yelled Chelsee. The authors ran to the edge and jumped off, only to hang a few   
feet away because the gravity was suddenly gone. They began to try and move farther away, but the   
process was slow. In seconds, the ship erupted.  
  
  
  
So. what did you think? I know I shouldn't have left off there, but I estimate 2 more parts and   
this will be over and done with. So I had to leave something for the next part ^_^ so, 'till  
next time, toodles!  
  
~mysticGohan33~  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. As All Hell Broke Loose Part 6

As All Hell Broke Loose part 6  
  
Disclaimer- they are not mine ^_^  
  
  
Authors Note- which is true? absence makes that heart grow fonder, or absence makes the heart  
go yonder? ok, putting aside that this really has nothing to do with this fic (unless I decide to  
not post for a month again ^_^() ) I personally like the 'yonder' one ^_^ ok, on with the show!  
  
Warning: Ah, I was in a bit of a violent mood when I wrote this one... more blood than usual  
and a couple lost limbs.  
  
  
BANG! The ship exploded in a mixture of heat, color, and wind. It was this third  
component that saved the authors' necks. As it was, an immense wind erupted milliseconds before  
the explosion, forcing the authors forward, with so much force that they weren't likely to be  
stopping any time soon unless something stopped them. And stop them it did...  
  
"Oof!" Gohan was knocked several feet backward as three bodies smacked into him. When the  
smoke cleared, he was holding Mystic G, barbo-chan, and Daughter of Chaos. Chelsee, however, was  
not so lucky.  
  
"AHHH!" screamed Chelsee,  
  
"AHHH!" screamed Vegeta. Chelsee had landed in the Saiyen prince's arms. He promptly   
tossed her to Gohan who was now balancing four bodies. Luckily, the fighting had stopped   
momentarily when the ship exploded. Kold, however took adavantage of Gohan's... problem...   
  
"Hold!" he screamed and a shockwave eminated from his hand, scattering soldiers. DoC,  
Mystic G, barbo-chan, and Chelsee leapt away from Gohan at once, and as they went, grabbed the  
back of Gohan's gi, pulling him out of impending doom, for the shockwave was not only that, but  
an invisible Ki blast.  
  
"How did you..." Gohan began, amazed that the girls' reaction time was that quick, and   
thankful that they had pulled him away.  
  
"Reflex." said barbo-chan  
  
"And experiance dealing with an insane cat," Chelsee added.  
  
"Hold!" Kold shot the attack again, but not easily, for Vegeta, Goku, Krillin, Piccolo,  
and Yamcha had begun to fight again. The authors and Gohan dodged again, but...  
  
"Hold!" Freiza fired the same attack. They dodged it, but Koola had launched the same one  
through Piccolo's onslaught. This one hit Gohan hard in the stomach, but rather than exploding,  
it seemed to hold him there (not unlike the attack the Spice Boys used on him early in the Garlic  
Jr. Saga) as if there was an invisible ring around him, pinning his arms to his sides. He dropped  
out of his mystic stage and back into his normal. He seemed to be struggling, but he wasn't   
getting anywhere. Koola grinned and began firing ki blasts at the defenseless Gohan.  
  
Piccolo screamed in rage and went for Koola's face, but Koola opened his other  
hand and unleashed the attack on Piccolo as well, who was so close he hadn't a prayer of dodging.  
Koola outstrethed his arm and forced Piccolo away from him so that there was a safe amount of  
distance between them. Soldiers swelled in and began to beat up the helpless Namek. Seeing   
Piccolo in danger, Goku hurried to Koola and prepared to attack from behind, but was hit   
from behind by Freiza who also used the Hold attack.   
  
"Nice try Freiza," Said Goku, expanding his SSJ 4 muscles and breaking the attack and   
turning to attack Freiza. Freiza Just smiled.  
  
"Oh, a tough guy, eh?" he put his hands together and fired again. Goku let it hit him,  
thinking he could break it, but he felt himself fall out of SSJ 4 into 3, 2, 1, and finally his  
normal state. Freiza now had both hands trained on Goku; he had used a double attack. Freiza  
forced Goku away toward Piccolo and Gohan where he hung helplessly. Vegeta, Krillin, and Yamcha  
attcked Kold head on, but he froze Krillin and Yamcha with the Hold attack and suspended them  
near Gohan, Goku, and Piccolo.  
  
"Well well. It looks as though you three have your hands full." Said Vegeta, noting that  
Kold, Koola, and Freiza had to keep their hands trained on their captives. He prepared to   
attack.  
  
"Vegeta! Behind you!" Daughter of Chaos yelled. Everyone had nearly forgotten about the   
authors. DoC's warning came to late, however, because Jeice was standing behind him with both hands  
out.   
  
"Hold!" He yelled, and now Vegeta was also caught. "Don't say Freiza never taught us  
anything." said Jeice as the rest of the Ginyu force came out of the army. Vegeta was quickly in   
his normal state and soldiers rushed over the captive Z fighters who, by now were in pretty bad  
shape.  
  
"Now how about these pests?" Burter asked. Freiza nodded and Burter quickly used the hold  
on Mystic G and Chelsee. But they were not warriors- the attack had more of an effect on them.  
It felt like some one was squeezing the air out of them and sapping their strength; they could  
not power up, so the attack sapped normal strength.  
  
"I've got these two," said Racoome and He fired a blast at DoC and one at barbo-chan.  
DoC tried to dodge, and the beam ended up locking her legs together and she wound up upside down.  
barbo-chan saw- rather, felt - the beam coming toward her and knew she couldn't dodge. She  
looked about for anything to throw in the way of the attack and her hand fell on her staff which   
she held out in front of her in an attampt to block the Hold.  
  
"What am I thinking?" she thought as the blast hit the staff. "The thing is wood! it'll  
disentegrate!" But it did not. The staff actually held off the attack which eventually disapeared.  
Racoome became enraged and threw various attacks at barbo-chan using his free hand, all of which   
the staff batted away as if they were nothing more than baseballs. And then it did a truly strange  
thing- it began to glow, and soon a shield formed around the astonished barbo-chan. The other  
author's weapons began to glow as well. Burter jumped back as his holds were broken, and Racoome  
was blown back as his hold on DoC was broken. The previously captive authors opened their eyes   
wearily- the holds had just about sapped all of their strength. barbo-chan's sheild grew to  
encompass the other authors, who began to float up-right. DoC's sword floated next to barbo-chan's  
staff, and they slowly felt their strength returning. Each author grabbed her weapon and the  
sheild was broken. All of the army was entranced by this amazing display. Taking advantage of  
the moment, the authors surrounded the weak Z force and prepared to do battle against the army.  
  
"Enough of this!" shouted Kold "I'll not have four girls ruin my plans! Attack!" Kold  
sent his army forwrd while He, Freiza, Koola, and Jeice stayed back to keep their hold on the  
warriors.  
  
With the staff in her hands, barbo-chan countered avery move made by the enemy. She  
discovered how to sheild herself and how to make the staff extend.  
  
Daughter of Chaos became an expert at swordplay with her sword. It gave her confidence.   
And, if she swung hard enough, a sort of ki wave was created, forcing back opponents.  
  
Mystic G struck swiftly with her arrows. Each hit its mark and she seemed to have an   
unlimited supply. She also found she could move much faster.  
  
Drawing her dagger, Chelsee defended herself and the warriors behind her. Her dagger  
could shoot ki blasts which seemed to work as daggers themselves. The only problem with all of  
this was that the soldiers kept coming back- and especially the Saiyens, who kept getting stronger.  
Finally, getting fed up, Mystic G lost her temper.  
  
"Go back to Hell!" She screamed, firing a flurry of arrows. Suprisingly, each arrow that  
hit caused the soldier to vanish. The other authers took note of this and started slamming soldiers  
her way. Soon, all that were left were King Kold, Freiza, Koola, and Jeice. And a few severed  
body parts, compliments of Chelsee. The authors closed in tighter around the battered fighters.  
  
"What do we do?" whispered Chelsee.  
  
"We've got to break the Hold. I think maybe, attack the hands and make them lose it."  
replied DoC in a hushed voice.  
  
"Right," said barbo-chan. She clutched her staff tighter and it formed a sheild around  
Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Goku, Yamcha, and Vegeta. "Ok, I'm going to have to put my energy into  
maintaing the sheild. You guys attack."  
  
Mystic G began by firing arrows, but they glanced off the built-in armor of her   
adversaries. So Chelsee took some shots with her ki blasts. Kold, Koola,Freiza, and Jeice dodged   
them, causing much pain to the Z warriors, for when they dodged, the Z fighters were forced to  
move around- a painful action considering what they'd been through. Chelsee ceased fire.  
  
"You guys, the only way to beat them is hand to hand combat!" said DoC. She brandished  
her sword and took off for Jeice. Chelsee follwed and took on Freiza.  
  
"Well, I can't do much with my arrows. Go on and help them, I'll try and keep gaurd here."  
Mystic G said. babro-chan nodded and loosened her grip on the staff. The sheild vanished and  
barbo-chan went to take on Koola. Mystic G watched the fight feeling utterly helpless.  
  
Koola, Freiza, and Jeice attacked with eye-lasers and their feet, seeing as their hands   
were occupied.  
  
DoC blocked each kick that Jeice sent her way with the sword, which was quite painful  
for Jeice, seeing as the sword was *quite* sharp. Soon his feet were bloodied and he resorted to  
using eyelasers, which DoC dodged, working her way nearer and nearer, until-  
  
"AHH!" Jeice screamed in pain as DoC hacked at his arms with her sword. There was a deep  
cut across his upper left arm, and one across his right hand. He quickly withdrew his hands, and   
the hold on Vegeta was broken. An immense pressure seemed to be taken of of Vegeta. He floated,  
unconcious, above the other Z warriors. one arm hung limply at his side and there was a gash  
across his forhead which was bleeding heavily. His breathing was shallow. DoC continued to battle  
Jeice.  
  
Chelsee was having a difficult time with Freiza. He was quite fast and didn't seem too  
worried about not being able to use his hands. Chelsee blocked and dodged most of his kicks, but  
the eye lasers were more difficult. As she dodged one, another would be there to meet her.  
One found its way to her arm, causing a cut and sending a searing pain up into her shoulder.  
  
"Ah! That's it!" She lunged at him, bearing her dagger with her good arm freiza saw it   
coming and quickly jerked his hands forward, puling Goku in front of him as a sheild. Chelsee  
came to a halt inches from Goku's chest and backed away. Freiza's small body was barely visible   
behind an out-cold Goku. If she attacked, she might hurt Goku, that's how powerful the weapon  
was, and how weak Goku was currently. But if she didn't attack, she was liable to be attacked.  
Her descsion was made, however because suddenly Goku's arms relaxed and he was hovering above   
Freiza, who had let out a screech of pain. His right hand had a bloody streak across it, and   
embedded in his left was one of Mystic G's arrows. Mystic G used the speed her weapon gave her   
and flew up and grabbed Goku and towed him back to where Vegeta was hovering. Chelsee continued to  
fight Freiza.  
  
barbo-chan had taken her share of hits from Koola, but he would also have many bruises  
later. barbo-chan continually hit him over the head, which seemed to annoy him for some reason,   
so he would kick her. After a couple rounds of this, barbo-chan backed off. Thinking he had won,   
Koola grinned and began advancing upon her. barbo-chan grinned right back and extended her staff.  
It caught Koola right in the stomach, and he bent double, gasping for air. But he did not take  
his hold off of Gohan and Piccolo. barbo-chan gave him a solid hit on the head and he fell   
unconcious, but still the hold didn't break. barbo-chan was diverted however, by Kold, who had  
fired his eye-lasers at her. They caught her in the side and he attacked in her moment of weakness.  
But she faught back, ignoring the burning pain.  
  
Mystic G watched all of this, severely annoyed. She wanted to fight, but her weapon was  
no good in this sort of combat. She tended to the held captives as best as possible, while  
keeping an eye on the fight. Soon, Chelsee came hurtling toward her, followed by barbo-chan and  
DoC. Kold, Freiza, and Jeice had punched or kicked them back to their starting place.  
  
"Only four more to free. We've got to get Jeice out of the picture. He's in the way,"  
DoC panted, out of breath.  
  
"Leave it to me," said Mystic G. "My arrows give me speed. I'll be able to outrun him."  
She took off for Jeice, and indeed dodged most of his attacks. Chelsee, barbo-chan and DoC  
began to fight together against Freiza and Kold. barbo-chan extended her staff once again and  
held Freiza at bay, while Chelsee and Daughter of Chaos both attacked Kold from opposite sides.  
Kold put out his hands to block, swinging Yamcha and Krillin in the authors way. The authors swung  
around the lifeless warriors and went straight for Kold, who wasn't expecting them at all.  
*slash* *slash* Krillin and Yamcha were both freed and Kold was handless. *slash* And headless.  
But he was still alive...er...dead because he couldn't die as he already was dead. But lets  
face it. Its kinda hard to fight without a head.   
  
Freiza was suspended on the edge of barbo-chan's staff. She gave it a slight push and  
Freiza had a suddenly enlarged navel, if you get the drift. barbo-chan knocked him over the head  
and he was out cold. That left Jeice.  
  
Mystic G was getting worn out. Unlike her arrows, her speed was limited. she found herself  
backing away from Jeice. Jeice allowed her to back away. And then...  
  
"Hold!" Mystic G found herself trapped again in the suffocating hold and felt her energy  
draining once more. As she was about to black out, however, help came. *snip snap* DoC had seen  
Mystic G's plight and gotten there. She cut off Jeice's hands which released the hold.  
  
"I spared your hands the first time, and you had the nerve to try that again?" DoC asked,  
enraged. *slash* Jeice was executed in the same manner as Kold- still alive...er...dead, but  
unable to fight for lack of a head.   
  
"Thanks!" gasped Mystic G. With their enemies more or less out of the way, the authors  
set about releasing Gohan and Piccolo, who were still held by the unconcious Koola.  
  
"All right, let's try this." barbo-chan gave Kold's hands a solid rap, but the hold  
didn't release.  
  
"Hey, don't look at me," Chelsee said. "I am not dismantling any more bodies."  
  
"Well, then instead of going directly to the source, we'll have to break the attack itself.  
said Mystic G.  
  
"I see. So we break the actual line connecting Gohan to Koola." DoC said.  
  
"Yeah. barbo-chan and I will take Piccolo's hold, and you guys can take Gohan's" said  
Chelsee. The process that followed was very interesting. the lines were invisible, so the girls  
struck around blindly for a few minutes before Chelsee's dagger finally hit something. The  
dagger rebounded with metallic vibration. "Ok, that's where it is," Chelsee said, pointing to  
a spot half-way between Piccolo and Koola. Both Girls hacked away, Kold's head shouting obscenities  
all the while. Ten minutes later a splintering crack resounded and Piccolo floated limp, but free.  
Koola's hand dangled. Chelsee and barbo-chan left to see how DoC and Mystic G were faring.  
  
"Hey, how's it going?" barbo-chan asked.  
  
"Not Good," answered Mystic G. "We found the line but... well, see for yourself." DoC  
raised the sword with a grim look on her face and brought it down as hard as she could. The  
air shimmered for a second, and Gohan's body shuddered violently.  
  
"It seems to cause him a great deal of pain every time we hit the connection." Said  
Mystic G.  
  
"It's probobly because he's been held longer than the others," added DoC "The hold has  
most likely sapped all of his strength by now."  
  
"Then we have to get it off now." said Chelsee determinedly. "If we wait he'll be worse   
off. It may cause him pain, but Gohan can take it." DoC, Chelsee, barbo-chan, and Mystic G. all  
positioned themselves at different points on the hold and began trying to break it. At each hit  
Gohan seemed to shake harder, but the authors forced themselves not to look. With all four of them  
working at it, the connection was soon terminated. The Girls sheathed their weapons in exhaustion  
and went over to check out the conditions of the Z warriors.  
  
Vegeta looked as though he had a broken arm. There were various bruises all over him and  
his clothes were torn. A few cuts still bled, but there was nothing to be done about that.  
  
Krillin probobly suffered from mostly internaly injuries, though his head looked like  
it had taken a fierce beating and a cut down his cheeck was still bleeding.  
  
It looked like Yamcha had a few broken ribs and perhaps a broken nose. There were some  
flecks of blood around his mouth where he had coughed up blood, but other than that he was in   
fairly ok condition.  
  
Goku didn't look too bad. He had probobly been able to withstand most of the attacks.  
But still, there was a deep gash across his chest and a trickle of blood was flowing down over  
his closed eye.  
  
Piccolo showed no signs of abuse, but the authors knew better. His clothes were quite  
torn up and his leg was twisted in a funny angle.  
  
Gohan was definitely in the worst condition. Most of his ribs were broken and his body  
seemed to be in shock from the ki blasts and the process of breaking the connection. His  
side was bleeding heavily.  
  
Seeing these injuries reminded the authors of their own. Mystic G and DoC seemed to be  
all right, but Chelsee had the cut\burn on her arm from the eye lasers andbarbo-chan had the   
wound in her side. However, the blood seemed to have stopped flowing and ther were more or less ok,   
if not a bit stiff.   
  
"Um, guys?" barbo-chan said tentatively "We're in a different timeline than the ordinary  
DBZ, right? I mean, mysticGohan33's timeline?" Mystic G nodded. "Ah, what if Gohan, then, were to  
wake up as Ice?"  
  
"No, she wouldn't do that. Would she?" Said Chelsee  
  
"Nah, she's put us through enough already." Said DoC  
  
"I dunno..." said Mystic G. Everyone looked at her. "Kidding! I was kidding! I don't   
think Ice is making an appearance in this one!" The authors relaxed for a minute before DoC brought  
up another problem.  
  
"What about the atmosphere? It'll disentegrate without the ship!" No body could argue  
with this.  
  
"Ok, so we need to get back to Earth. How?" barbo-chan asked. There was a minutes pause.  
  
"Maybe... Maybe... Well, It's just a suggestion, but these weapons of ours are, you know,  
pretty powerful. And when we first got them they seemed almost magical. Maybe they can get us home."  
Suggested Chelsee. All the authors took out their weapons and began to study them.  
  
Daughter of Choas examined the black sheath of her sword first. It said 'Strike hard and  
swift, thou bearer of Justice.' So she took out the weapon and examined the blade itself. There   
was a tiny bit of writing on the hilt which said 'Skill' but that was all.  
  
Chelsee examined the dagger from tip to hilt. The only writing on the hilt said 'Power'  
while there was more on the blade which read 'Strike carefully, thou bearer of Life.'  
  
barbo-chan looked all over her staff. At the very top, carved in the rough wood, was tiny  
lettering which read 'Strength' and at the bottom, words curved their way around the staff. They   
read 'Strike boldly, though bearer of Truth.'  
  
Mystic G examined her bow first. Miniscule words read 'Strike with prescision, thou bearer  
of Wisdom." Then she examined her arrows which read 'Speed'  
  
Each of the authors looked up at the same time from her weapon and moved closer to examine  
eachothers.  
  
"Hey, some of your arrows have something written arund the point!" exclaimed barbo-chan.  
"But it's so tiny I can't make it out!" DoC, Chelsee, and Mystic G all bent over the arrow.  
  
"I think it starts with a T. Or maybe that's an L. If only we had a bit more light!" said  
DoC.  
  
"Well, here, let's try this." Chelsee pulled out her dagger and began forming a ki blast  
with it, just small enough to shed some light.  
  
"Telaportation! Well!" exclaimed barbo-chan.  
  
"I guess that explained what happened to those soldiers you shot. You told them to go  
to Hell, and they did!" Chelsee said, getting rid of the ki blast by firing it at Kold's head,  
which had been chattering away all this time.  
  
"In that case, let me do something." Mystic G straightened and aimed at Kold. "Hell,"  
she whispered and fired the arrow at his body. It vanished, but she had to use another arrow  
on his head. She disposed of Freiza, Koola, and Jeice this way too.  
  
"That's all very well, but you won't have to shoot us to get us back to Earth, will you?"  
DoC asked.  
  
"No, i think just touching you with the arrow would be enough." Said Mystic G.  
  
"All righty then!" said barbo-chan, "We should probobly stop at Capsule Corp. So Bulma can   
heal them." Mystic G nodded.  
  
"Who wants to go first?" DoC volunteered. Mystic G. touched her with the arrow and said   
Capsule Corp. and she vanished. She did the same with barbo-chan, then Chelsee, then Gohan, Piccolo,  
Krillin, Goku, Yamcha, and Vegeta. Finally only she was left. "Guess I better do it then." she  
touched herself with the arrow, and seconds later she was at Capsule Corp with the rest of the people  
she had sent. The atmosphere disentegrated 15 seconds later. And so, the Authors adventure finally  
came to an end.  
  
THE END (stay tuned for an epilogue!!!)  
  
  
well? what'd ya think? there's an epilogue coming, I'm just not sure when. I probobly won't get   
to work on it 'till next week, cuz this weekends my b-day and I'm going to pend the entire day  
with my 'sis- a rare occurance indeed! and so I'm taking a short break. but not to worry, I'll  
be back soon! 'till next time, toodles!  
  
~mysticGohan33~  



	7. As All Hell Broke Loose EPILOGUE

As All Hell Broke Loose- Epilogue  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own them.  
  
Note- hehe ^_^ last part! fun fun fun! Oh, and my apologies on the long wait! I was thinking 'ok, maybe i'll take a one-or-two  
day break' and look where that led. I'm awful!  
  
  
Daughter of Chaos landed softly on the grass outside of Capsule Corp. Seconds later,  
Chelsee came plummeting out of the sky right on top of her. The girls scrambled to their feet   
and moved out of the way just as barbo-chan came in for a landing. She too got up and moved so as  
not to be in the way of Gohan, who, like the rest of the Z warriors, was out cold. The authors  
moved Gohan out of the way as Piccolo appeared, and did the same for him when Krillin showed up.  
Soon all of the Z fighters and four authors were on the Capsule Corp. lawn.  
  
"What a trip." commented DoC. Teleportation was a strange experiance. Like being weightless  
but... not. Almost as if you were two-dimensional.   
  
"So now what? I mean, do we knock?" asked barbo-chan  
  
"That would be an interesting chat. 'Um, hi, we just sent King Kold back to Hell and you've   
gotta heal Gohan.' Not the best conversation starter." said Chelsee. But it was resolved in a   
moment when the door opened and Bulma walked out. She was halfway down the sidewalk before she   
noticed the four authors standing looking at her.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked. Then her eyes wandered down to the fallen fighters. "Oh my  
God! What happened?! Did you do..." She looked on the verge of hysterics at seeing the strongest people she knew  
aparrently lifeless on her front lawn.  
  
"No!" exclaimed Mystic G. "No, it's a long story. But they are in need of medical attention."  
Bulma faltered, not sure if the girls were enemies or not.  
  
"Now?!" prompted barbo-chan. Bulma snapped to her senses and lifted her accusing glare.  
Enemies or no, the warriors needed healing. She nodded  
  
"Ok. We've just got to get them inside." This posed a slight problem. Vegita and Krillin  
would be easy enough- they were the lightest of the six. But Gohan, Piccolo, Goku, and Yamcha were  
another story. It was decided that Bulma would carry Vegita, Chelsee would carry Krillin, and  
Daughter of Chaos, barbo-chan, and Mytsic G would carry Gohan. It should have worked, but there  
was a hitch.  
  
"*Egads! We forgot about the weighted clothing!" exclaimed Chelsee after lifting Krillin and  
discovering he was much heavier then he appeared.   
  
"Can you handle it?" Bulma asked after having lifted Vegita who was in his Saiyen armor  
and discovering the same problem.  
  
"Yeah, just point the way to the medical wing." Chelsee answered. It was very strange   
carrying something that looked so light and yet was this heavy. Bulma lead the way with Chelsee  
close behind. DoC, barbo-chan, and Mystic G struggled along, half carrying, half dragging Gohan.  
When they finally reached the Medical wing (wouldn't you know it'd be on the other end of the compund?)  
they gladly deposited they're burdens on the tables and went out to retrieve the rest of them.  
They were just beginning to haul in Piccolo, and his rather awkward cape, when Bulma had a brainstorm  
She took out a capsule and launched it into the grass. A loud bang sounded, purple smoke erupted  
from where the capsule had just been, and a strange looking machine with arms and legs appeared.  
Bulma jumped into it.  
  
"Now why didn't I think of this sooner?" she mused aloud. She tossed out two other capsules  
and two identical machines appeared. "You guys can figure these things out right?"   
  
"Ah, sure," Said DoC. She jumped into the nearest one and began playing with the controls.  
She took a few steps and waved the arms around alot. "Ok, I think I've got it! Yeah, that's it."  
She bent and picked up Goku. barbo-chan jumped into the other one and quickly worked out its controls.  
  
"All right! Awesome. Thanks Bulma." She picked up Piccolo. Bulma grabbed Yamcha and they all  
made their way to the medical wing. Once there, the warriors were placed on tables and the machines  
returned to capsules. Bulma began hooking up equipment to them and monitering everything from brain-  
waves to pulse. She had just finished taking notes on their conditions when the doors flew open  
and a small blur raced around the room and came to a halt in front of Bulma. He looked either  
very excited, or very hyper.  
  
"MOM! canGotencomeovertoplaypleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?hismomsaidyesandi'mboredand...  
What happened to them?" The boy hovered over to Vegita's table and looked curiously at his  
father's face, still set in a scowl. "And who're they?" he rounded on the authors who were standing  
flabbergasted. Bulma massaged the bridge of her nose.  
  
"Goten can come over if you stay outside- and try not to wreck the landscaping this time!  
As for your father- he got into a bit of a fight." But Trunks wasn't satisfied.  
  
"butwhoarethey?whowhowhowhowho??tellmetellmetellmetellmetellme!!" Trunks was pretty much  
bouncing in the air with excitement now.  
  
"Visitors. Now GO!" Trunks looked at from his mother to the authors, frowned in confusion,  
blinked once, then smiled again.  
  
"KAY!" He took off through the nearest wall. Bulma groaned. Another hole to repair.  
  
"Woah. So that was Trunks." Mystic G said, still slightly taken aback at the super-speeded  
entry.  
  
"Yes. Now would you please tell me who you are and what happened?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Ok. It all started when some idiot author got an idea in her head..." DoC began.   
  
"Some idiot author obsessed with kidnappings," added barbo-chan  
  
"Some idiot author obsessed with kidnappings and a bit touched in the head," continued  
Chelsee.  
  
"Some idiot author who just happens to be a version of me," said Mystic G.  
  
"Right. Anyway, this author got this idea into her head..." DoC continued with the  
whole story while Bulma listened, amazed. An hour later, it was retold. "And so, we all teleported  
back here and got them into the medical wing. And then you said 'Who are you' and then I said  
'Ok it all started when some idiot author..."  
  
"All right, we get it!" Mystic G snapped.  
  
"So you four are all obsessed with Gohan? Did anyone mention he has a girlfriend?" Bulma  
asked. The authors grimaced.  
  
"Yes. mysticGohan33 just happened to remember to write her into this one." barbo-chan  
said. Just then, one of the monitors started bleeping.  
  
"Oh, they should be coming around soon." Bulma said. She walked over to Gohan's table  
and pulled out some restraints. "Just in case he does revert to Ice," she explained while tying  
him down. A minute later, Gohan woke up. He blinked groggily.  
  
"What happened?" He asked, noting he was in the medical wing of capsule corp and not  
dead or in some dungeon or other.  
  
"We saved you." Chelsee said, and she went into the details of the fight.  
  
"Oh thank you. Just one thing, Bulma?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why am I tied down?"  
  
"I thought you might wake up as Ice," Bulma said apologetically. Gohan sighed, flexed his  
muscles, and the restraints snapped and fell to floor in pieces. Gohan sat up tentatively, painfully  
aware of his broken ribs.  
  
"Here," Bulma walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a bag. She took out a Senzu bean and  
handed it to Gohan, who ate it and promptly stood up.  
  
"Thanks Bulma." He turned to the authors. "You too. Thanks for saving our lives. Those are  
some really powerful weapons you have there." By now, the rest of the Z fighters began to wake  
up. Bulma gave them each a Senzu as they were filled in on the details of what happened when they were  
unconscious. Last to wake up were Vegeta and Goku. After eating a Senzu, however, neither looked  
much better. Sure their wounds were healed, but both looked very worn and neither stood up. Everyone  
noticed it, but no one could figure it out, until...  
  
"What in the name of Kami are those?!?!" Screamed Vegeta, suddenly jumping up and pointing  
at the authors.  
  
" 'Those' are the people who just saved your life, buddy!" said Bulma, advancing on him.  
  
"Not them, *those*!" He was pointing at the weapons.  
  
"What, these?" asked Daughter of Chaos, confused. The authors pulled out their weapons.  
Vegeta's face took on a look of horror.  
  
"Are you trying to kill us? Get them away!" Everyone looked at him, rather confusedly.  
  
"Vegeta, these things can't hurt you. Let me see one," Gohan said. barbo-chan handed him her  
staff and he examined it carefully. "See, there's nothing..." But Gohan didn't finish his sentance.  
His eyes rolled back into his head, and he collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Gohan!" Goku tried to get to his son, but he could barely stand.  
  
"Maybe there is something about these things," Daughter of Chaos said "We should take  
them out of the room." The authors took the weapons out of the room and down the hall into a   
storage space Bulma showed them. When they got back, Gohan was on his feet, as were Vegeta and Goku.  
  
"Ok, what was that all about?" asked Yamcha. Vegeta looked at him with an annoyed, superior  
look. He looked around at the confused faces of Gohan and Goku, then threw up his arms as if to say  
'I'm surrounded by idiots!'  
  
"Ok, care to explain?" Krillin Ventured.  
  
"Fine. Those... things... are supposed to be nothing more than legend. I suppose you all  
know the story about the other race of people we shared the planet with? Well, their ancesters  
were always wary of us, though we hadn't even tried to kill them. Yet. Legend goes a slew of mystical  
weapons, powerful enough to take out even the most powerful Saiyen merely by being in the same  
room as him had been created. The Saiyens got wind of this and destroyed the labs. According to   
history, all the weapons were destroyed. But later, hundreds of Saiyens died by an unknown source.   
Word got out that a few of the weapons had survived. That led to war with that other race of pathetic   
beings." Vegeta was still glaring at the authors as though they had tried to kill him purposely.  
  
"Its just a legend, Vegeta. No basis in fact." Said Bulma. Vegeta switched the death  
stare to her now.  
  
"Ever wonder how Freiza took control over the Saiyens? He did it very easily because he  
had traveled far and wide across the universe to find the remainder of these weapons. All he had  
to do was mention the damn things and he would have half the population kneeling at his feet."  
Vegita got a very sour look on his face. Bulma, however, looked as though Christmas had come early.  
  
"We have to analyze them!" She exclaimed and she dashed out of the room.  
  
"We may never see her again," Goku commented. "We should probably go back into the main complex.  
She could be a while."  
  
Trunks sped back towards Capsule Corporation with Goten hot on his heels  
  
"...and one of them had a long dagger! From what I heard, they saved your dad and brother  
and my dad, but I didn't pick up any chi at all!"  
  
"And so you're thinking they're dangerous?" Goten asked, excited.  
  
"Yeah. So its gonna be up to us to save the day!" The demi-saiyens sped up.  
  
  
Bulma hadn't exited the lab. No one had really expected her to yet- it had only been  
half an hour. So The authors and Z warriors were making small talk. Chelsee, barbo-chan, DoC, and  
Mystic G were all squished onto the couch with Gohan in between them looking rather uncomfortable;  
the couch was only made to fit two or three people. Suddenly the wall caved in.  
  
"Die, evil!" shouted a familiar voice. Trunks and Goten launched toward the authors.  
  
"HOLD IT!" Gohan had jumped up and had both his hands extended. his palms were on Trunks'  
and Goten's head, holding them back as they swung wildly, trying to press forward. "Now then." Gohan lowered  
his arms and Trunks and Goten fell forward in the abscence of the pressure. "Explain yourselves."  
  
"They're evil!" Trunks exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the authors, who threw up their hands in   
exasperation. Vegita cracked a smile. How very moch his son was like him. He quickley replaced it with a scowl, however,  
and hoped no one noticed how much he and his son were alike. No such luck.  
  
"Hey, Vegita was just saying the same thing a few hours ago!" Goku exclaimed. "As it turns out though," he continued,  
facing Trunks and Goten again. "But as it turns out, they just saved our lives. So they're not evil."  
  
"But they have absolutely no chi! How did they do that?!" Goten asked. The authors got a bit red-faced.  
  
"Let's put it this way, Goten." Chelsee said, coming forward and kneeling so she was the boy's height. "Can you  
sense your mother's chi?"  
  
"Not really. Not unless she's... mad... oh." Goten backed away slightly until he was half-hidden behind Trunks, who  
also looked somewhat shakey.  
  
"Chelsee, you scared him!" scolded Mystic G. "This is how it happened..." Mystic G retold the tale. As   
soon as she was finished, Bulma walked back in, looking somewhat disappointed.  
  
"Well, there is nothing potentially dangerous about those weapons." She said. Vegita glowered.   
"But they do have some effect on Saiyen DNA- it weakens somewhat." Vegita took on his I-told-you-so look.  
  
"Thank you, Bulma." said barbo-chan. "We should probably leave now. Our parents are most likely  
getting worried." With that, they said there good-byes and the authors collected their weapons. Mystic G teleported them all home, where each dealt with worried  
and angry parents and an over-zealous news media. None told the truth...who would believe them? But each did wonder  
if they would ever meet the Z warriors again.... (they will if I have anything to do with it)  
  
The End  
  
  
Mystic G- (walks onto a stage and faces an audience) So, what did you think? Oh, by the way, I'll be doing the closing credits  
for this story... mysticGohan33 is a bit tied up. (cut to a scene of mysticGohan33 tied up in a closet) Anyway! hehe... Thanks are  
in order. First, thanks to the authors who helped in this by loaning me their charachters! Chelsee, Daughter of Chaos, and barbo-chan,  
and, of course, me! (barbo-chan, Chelsee, and DoC walk onto the stage to tumultous plaudits) Any words of wisdom?  
  
Chelsee- Light Sabers are cool, but daggers are better.  
  
Daughter of Chaos- Next time someone asks me a favor, I'm just walking away...  
  
barbo-chan- See how far stubbornness can get you?  
  
(Audience applauds wildly)  
  
Mystic G- and now we come to the end of this particular bit of what I like to call my 'Ice Timeline' (the timeline starting from where  
I screwed it up on Namek to as far as I choose to take it) And of course, what would these credits be without a tribute to Gohan?  
(most of the audience applauds and screams, but a few boo.)   
  
Mystic G- (to the boo-ers) HEY! Get out of my theater! SHOO! (many of Mystic G's realtives and classmates scurry out)*hem* thats better. Any way, I'd like to give a tribute to Gohan... he started this entire timeline. Without him, I am plotless...you know, without  
plot.I think he would be pleased to note that I did include Videl in this one... anyway, also, much, much thanks to all you readers out there! the ones who reviewed and the silent ones (I know you're out there!) and so with out much more ado, I bid you ta~ta. Until  
next time (which will be hopefully sooner than this one.) Toodles!  
  
~Mystic G~  
  
and i guess i'd better add ~mysticGohan33~  
  
*isn't 'egads' a funny word? 


End file.
